<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine by MarvelMaree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251748">Imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree'>MarvelMaree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>You’ve been working for Tony Stark for a few years.</li>
<li>You made sure that all of the Avenger’s uniforms were in working order and that their weapons were functioning.</li>
<li>Working closely with their uniforms also meant that you worked closely with them.</li>
<li>Whenever an Avenger needed you, they would come to you personally if they could.</li>
<li>You’d patched Steve’s suit up countless times. You’ve even made some improvements here and there.</li>
<li>When Natasha commented on how uncomfortable her suit had been, you completely redesigned her suit so that it was more comfortable for her.</li>
<li>You’d spent many hours sketching uniform designs for each Avenger. But there was one who you spent the most time on.</li>
<li>Sam Wilson. The Falcon.</li>
<li>Whenever Sam’s uniform needed patching, he’d wait until you were done patching everyone else’s before he came to you.</li>
<li>“Hey, y/n,” he seemingly materialized from nowhere. “You got a minute?”</li>
<li>“For you, I have two,” you winked.</li>
<li>It was a well-kept secret that you had a crush on Sam, which meant that everyone knew.</li>
<li>“Wow, only two? I guess I better talk fast then. Here’s the thing, I was wondering if you’d redesign my suit? I remember you doing Natasha’s suit and how much she loved it afterward.”</li>
<li>You blinked up at him, “Really? You want me to redesign your entire suit?”</li>
<li>“Yeah, I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</li>
<li>“Oh, no!” you shouted. “I’ll definitely do that for you!”</li>
<li>You hopped out of your chair and rummaged through your drawer looking for your notebook.</li>
<li>“Take a look at these,” you said when you found it. You watched as Sam flipped through the pages.</li>
<li>“These are all amazing, y/n,” Sam admired out loud.</li>
<li>Your face burned as you thanked him.</li>
<li>You watched as Sam paused on one page, a page that you’d visited quite often.</li>
<li>“I like this one,” he tapped the page. “It looks like you’ve put a lot of thought into this one.”</li>
<li>You smiled, “Yeah, that one is my favorite as well.”</li>
<li>“Why?”</li>
<li>“Because it’s the only one with some sort of head protection,” you said matter of factly. “Every other part of your body is covered, except for your head. What if you fell?”</li>
<li>“Mmm, you seem really worried about my head.”</li>
<li>“Someone has to be,” you responded.</li>
<li>“I couldn’t help but notice that this entire notebook is filled with not only sketches of my flight suit, but sketches of me as well.”</li>
<li>“Umm,” you reached for the notebook embarrassed.</li>
<li>Sam pulled it out of your reach, “It’s almost as if you have a crush on me, y/n.”</li>
<li>You shrugged, still trying to reach for the notebook. “Maybe I do have a crush on you. It’s not like you didn’t know already. May I have my notebook back please?”</li>
<li>Sam chuckled, “I did know, but what if I told you that I have a crush on you too.”</li>
<li>You froze, “You what?”</li>
<li>“I have a crush on you, y/n. I’ve had it for quite some time,” he admitted. “It’s been hard trying to get you to see that,” here said as he handed you your notebook. “Now, grab your jacket so I can take you on a date.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>